Team SVUJ
by Sachen4377
Summary: Meat this OC team; Team SVUJ
1. Tawny Trailer

_-If there is nobody to help_

 _you might as well help yourself.-_

"If your wondering, thats not his normal staff." The teacher was still wondering why this stranger was asking about his top student. _Could he be from the Military? No. He was to casual of a person to be military. Although, he defenently knows the boy, or at least he did before he changed his name. Maybe an old family friend? No, Sachen saw him when he came in and didnt react. Oh, what was his name again? I think it started with a V. Eh, who cares, he'll be gone soon anyway, I hope._ "His staff is in his locker, its considerably lighter that the one he is using now."

"Training with a heavier weapon is a great way to bulid speed and strength. How long has he been doing this? Nevermind, wherever he is, he has a long way to go before he reaches his goal."

"Oh, you know what his goal is? He hasn't even told me that, and I've taught him almost everything he knows. Well exept for whats in that book of his. Anyway, would you mind telling me what his goal is?"

"Thats not for me to tell."

"Fair enough." _Ugh! What I really want to know right now is why they let you in this school. Only people who are immediate family, or on official buisness are alowed in, and I doubt that you are either._

"Well I had better be off. Lots of things to do in Atlas today." The man left without waiting for a response.

 _Thank God. Its about time_ "Hey Sachen! I think thats good for today. you should get some rest."

"I get why your concerned, but im fine."

"With the way you train, I'm suprised you can even stand. Get some rest, maybe give your classmates some tips?"

"Fine, but if they want to get better, they need to train harder." Sachen said in a way that made his classmates flinch. They all knew how hard he worked to get where he is. Normally he was nicer but when he was focused on a fight, he could get mean. He did apologize when he cooled down. 'I don't apologize if it means nothing' he'd always say. Probably why may of the childeren in the school considered him a friend.

After school, his mother picked him up. She wanted his help getting groceries. They lived in a rather bad part of town, and he was an excellent body gaurd. When they got to the store, everything looked fine. There wasnt anyone else shoping at the moment. They didn't mind that, the less people in the store the better. Sachen went straight for the meats. "Hey mom, this ham is on sale. Oh, so is this chicken. Eh nevermind, packaging is ripped."

"You should probably go let the shopkeeper know."

"Will d-" he cut himself off as he looked toward the counter. He saw three men, two obviously carrying guns in thier coats, the other with a medium sized black bag. _Could they be any more obvious? Well, I'll wait to see what they do._ "Mom," he whispered "get down, stay out of sight." He crouched, following his own advice. The three men looked around the room. The one with the bag, and one carrying proceeded to go to the counter, the other stayed at the door. The counter and the door being about six yards apart. Sachen was almost directly center, but the choice was clear. _Get the shopkeeper_ _out as fast as possible. We had the only close parking spot that was close, and with the guy at the door, they must have a car down the street. I might be able to get all four if the one at door runs. Oh? Looking at flyers before you rob him. How odd._

"Hey." It was a womans voice. The one holding the bag was a woman! "You should put the money in the bag. Now shouldn't you love?" The tone of her voice was suductive. Her body language changed to suit. _Now why would sh-_

"Yes, I should." The clerk said. He sounded like a robot.

"You went to hard on the poor guy." the man with her said as the clerk reached for the bag. That was enough, Sachen reached for the staff on his back as the mount lifted it up out of his jacket. In one smooth move, unfolded it and used a blast of air dust to launch himself over the aisle toward the robbers. "What the?" The man was rightly confused but reacted quickly, reaching for his gun.

 _I can take the shot, just have to make sure this hit knocks her out. Sorry, but today I'm not gunna underestimate you._ The man had his hand on the gun an was pulling it out of its holster when Sachen started to spin midair. The air coming from his staff didnt seam to alert the woman. He spun once before one end of his staff made contct with her head, he continued and struck her again with the other end. **BANG!** The shot barely missed the tail of his jacket. Landing on the ground beside the unconscious woman, Sachen looked up to see the man's next move. He redirected the gun at Sachen's face. He could have attacked the man avoiding the shot entirely, but he chose to show him just how much they had messed up. As the man pulled the trigger, Sachen focused his semblance to his hand, reached up and made his palm the bullets destination. Another bang, a mild pressure, some smoke, and the look of pure shock told Sachen he had the edge. The man at the took a couple steps toward them before jumping into the air to land a punch. _Why not your gun? But hey, your form is great! To bad I want this to be over quickly, I would have blocked your hit. And ya know, two birds with one stone is always better._ He crouched a bit, swung up and with the help of some dust put the end of his staff between the mans legs as hard as possible. In the same movment came down on the man still shocked, hitting him on the head, using the other end of his staff to propel the man in the air onto the other. Both men hit the counter with a thud. It was over.

"Mom stay there, I think they have a driver, he might show up." He went to the store front, but nobody was coming or going. "Okay, maybe not. They must have planned to get away on foot. Well, you cant allways be right." He then walked over to the shopkeeper who was still filling the bag, and smacked him.

"What happened?" The shopkeeper asked as he shook his head. "All I remember is these three walking in then just red fuzz." Sachen's mother explained the past few seconds the dazed shopkeeper. "I sould call Vinnin. Mayby he can take better care of them than the police."

"Thats the sceond time I've heard that name in the past two days. Who is he?" She was normally like this, so curious, although somtimes the questions annoyed Sachen.

"He says he and his associates are here to help from siturtions just like this. I dont mind, the police don't do much around here anyway."

"Maybe someone you should talk to Sachen, if you really want to do more that that school can offer you."

"Well, I dont know if he want kids working with him. But hey, if you hadn't stopped them, and me, I would have lost alot. I'll take half the price off whatever you get. So finish shoping. For now, I should tie these three up." With that Sachen finally relaxed.

When they got to their appartment, Sachen's mom told him she had some business to take care of so he'd have to put everything way. After all, managing the appartments isnt easy. After putting all the groceries away, he put a pot of water on the stove to boil. As he was going the his seemingly endless types of tea to try figure out what to drink, he heard a knock on the door. _Must be one of the tenents looking for his mom_ he thought. When he opened he saw a man about his size with black hair and bright green eyes. "May I help you?" He wasn't a tenent and his mom said nothing about a visitor. He did seem familiar, allthough he couldn't place where he had seen him.

"Are your parents home?" The man was nice in his question.

"My mom should be up in a minute. Shes the manager of this buliding."

"Oh, thats convenient."

"Yes. Well would you like to step in?"

"If it won't bother your mother, some parents dont like strangers in the home with their kids."

"No, my mom wont care. She knows I can handle myself."

"Ah, combat school im assuming?"

"Yes. Would you like a cup of tea? I have a pot on the stove."

"Yes, please. by chance do you have any Mistral High Mountain Oolong?" The man asked jokingly.

"So, you have a taste for not so common teas? I'll make you some." Sachen's reply took the man back.

"Yes, I had a freind who introduced me to it. We went to Haven Acadamy together. Talk about an odd team leader."

Sachen saw through his humor _, mentioning he has fighing experience, my fathers favorite tea, he's here to talk to me. But what about?_ "So, what did you want to talk to my parents about?" He asked as he was getting cups.

"I wanted to purchase this appartment." This took Sachen back, maybe the man was just bragging about being a Huntsman.

"Well I can't help you there."

"Yes, but you might be able to help me with something else."

"And what might that be?" _So there was something._ The tea was finished. "Here." He handed the man his tea and gestured to the couch in the center the the living room.

"My team mates and I have come here to help 'clean up' the streets in this neighborhood. You, are in combat school, probably to help save the world. And by looking at you I can tell, your not a scrub." The man was starting to brighten up. "So, you wanna get a little extra practice in, help me and my team mates, and do some good for the world?"

"Isnt vigilantism a crime?"

"Eh..Only if you get caught, and have you seen the police around here? Id expect this kind of behavior in Mistral."

 _He definitely uses humor to dwon play thing but,_ "Hmm, you have a point." The mans offer was certainly temping, finally something good could come from all the training and drills. _This could be nice, but what would my mom and Mort think?_

"You had better talk with your mother before you go an join a criminal organization." a sick sounding voice came from behind them. There was a very tall blond man leaning on the wall "Just dont get seen, I dont want you to come crying to me when you cant get into Atlas Academy."

"Oh your home?" Sachen was just as suprised to see his step father as he was to see him sick. He'd lived with him for 4 years and not once seen the man so much as sniffle. "Are you gunna be ok?"

"I'll be fine, Its you I'm worried about. Now be quiet so I can get some sleep." He said as he left to his bedroom.

Sachen looked back at the green eyed man sitting beside him. "He makes a point joining the mafia would probably get me noticed by someone."

"Well, if it means anything, I have a friend in vale who can get you some.. uh.. well technicaly fake transcripts for Beacon Academy. He does it every year for kids who cant otherwise get in for one reason or another. That is if you want to go to Beacon."

"I can get into Beacon on my own." Sachen scoffed at the idea that he would need fake transcripts. If all the academys exepted the same level of student, then he was sure to get in. After all, his teacher said that his classmates would get in no problem and he had done everything he could to rise to the top.

"Yeah, I thought you'd go the honest way. Well forget I said-" The door opened and Sachen's mother steped in. She had taken longer than he thought she would have, it must have been serious. She didnt see the man in the livingroom, as she went directly to the kitchen.

"Sachen, you would never guess what happened today." she yelled from the kitchen.

"Sshhhh dad's sick and trying to rest." It wasnt uncommon for him to call his stepdad 'dad'.

"Sick? Wow. I should get him somthing. Anyway, you know Lucy, on the first floor. Her ex broke into her house to day and totally trashed it, when whe got home he was still there going through things. Apparently, he was getting proof that she was chea-" she stoped talking as she walked out of the kitchen "And who are you?"

"I'm somebody who may be able to help with Lucy's problem. My name is Vinnin."


	2. Crimson Trailer

_Is the easy way worth the time it takes?_

Not a cloud in the sky, the air was still and warm. Sunlight came through the opening in the trees. Everything was perfect, except that he hadn't seen any Grimm today. Normally he would have seen a few by this time of day. _Maybe they are stalking me? Oh well, thats future Visio's problem. For now, just gonna enjoy myself a sandwich._ When he got to the table in the middle of the clearing, he sat his bag down. Within was all the nessesary ingredients to make the perfect sandwich.

As he was finally putting on the top peace of bread, he heard a crunch from just behind the trees. Rolling his eyes he got up "Figures, you guys have the worst timing." He took a step away from the table. "Just when I was about to eat." Openning the black and red cloak that covers his body, he revealed the two blocks at his waist. One hit the ground with a loud thud, the other he grabbed at the bass where the chain conected. With a spin, the block and the chain connecting it to his waist flew towards a tree behind him. It left a block shaped hole in the now unstable tree then it hit its intended target. The beowolf was hit dead in its center, but the block didn't stop. It continued on through more trees and more beowolves until Visio pulled it back toward him. As it came through the trees, they fell away from him. When he caught the block at the base, the chain links came together and formed a solid stick at the end of the block. "Man, if the tree had fallen the other way, that would have been bad. I would have lost my lunch." When he picked up the other block, it's chain also formed a stick. He glanced back and saw Grimm start to come into the clearing. "Well, you know what they say 'It's hammer time.'"

He took the hammer in his right hand and moved it towards the oncoming Grimm. He gripped the handle again, when its end was in his hand. As his body started to move, he activated his semblance. The strange darkness used to catch him offguard, but now he was used to it, just as he got used to the sudden burst of light at the end. When he reappeared, he was on the side of the Grimm in the front of the horde. It always took a second before the Grimm realized that he was beside them. A fact he used often in battle. He took the time to swing his hammer over him to hit the wolf harder.

When the block came down onto its head, the grimm let out a yelp of pain before being forced into the ground. Visio flung his left hand back to take care of the one behind him. The wolf didn't stand a chance, it was sent flying with little effort. He turned to face the horde and smiled, he removed the hammer that was lodged in the now dead Grimm and stood tall. He walked through the pack of beowolves swinging at any that made the mistake of getting to close. None of them could withstand his attacks, his heavy hammers came down on each one without mercy. It wasn't long before only one was left standing. He decided to finish how he started, with a blink. When he appered next to it, he did the same as he did before, driving the creature into the ground.

"Ah, I can eat now." When he turned to face the table he saw a strange Grimm next to it. "Oh, a Beringel. Thats not good. I should end you." Visio went for another blink, but when he reappeared the Grimm was expecting him. It stopped his hammer, grabbed his legs and threw him toward the trees. When he got to his feet, he looked to see the great ape slamming his arms to the ground, hitting the side of the table on the way down. Visio saw his lunch propell into the air. He threw his hammer towards it. When he appeared above the Grimm, he grabbed his sandwich out of the air and used the rest of his momentum to blink to the ground a good distance away. He turned to face the Grimm, "I'm hungry and dont want to put any more effort into fighting you. So I'm just gonna take my sandwich and leave. . . Uh, goodbye." With a thrust away from the Grimm, he activated his semblance once more and was gone in the blink of an eye.


	3. Grey Trailer

_Success is guaranteed_

 _to the one who makes the rules._

From the information he had gathered, this was the place they held all the people that had been taken. It was a compound with three buildings. Two of them were for various tests and expreiments, the other was were they held their victims. A brick wall surounded the compound. Twelve feet topped with barbed wire was plenty to keep any normal person out. However, he wasn't normal. With a blast of air, his body was sent into the air well above the wall. While he was in the air he glimpsed sunlight coming over the horizon. _I should hurry before it gets too bright out._

 __One of the three buildings stood out. It was only a single story, and there was a large portion that had no windows or doors. He'd check there first. Luckily, a guard was entering the buliding. Positioning himself against the wall to get the most thrust, he activated more of his dust. He aimed for the guard, hopefully the sudden impact would knock him unconscious. He pushed a lightly colored button on Lykos Fynika, it activated. He tucked his hands to his face preparing for the impact when the light blue dust started to form an ice disk aound his fists. On impact the sound of cracking was audible. A look at the shield and then to the guard on the floor. The shield was fine. "Hey thats pretty, cool. Ha ha. Well for me, not you. Eh, sleep is good for you. Anyways, off to find the people your holding."

Most of the building was empty, he only had to deal with one more guard. He came up behind him and again touched a botton on Lykos. He tapped the mans sholder.

"Wha- Dont move!"

"Whats wrong? Shocked to see me?" he placed one hand on the mans gun and pulled him closer. Once he was within reach, he placed his hand on his back. As the man spasmed, he let go of his gun ending the current in his body. He dropped to the floor. "I would say you are." He walked a ways down the hall and saw a heavy duty door. "This has got to be it." He decided to not shoot the door incase the sound alerted someone. He pushed yet another button on Lykos. Placing his hand on the door he consentrated his focus on his hand, this type of heat has proven more difficult to control. The door started to turn red, orange, then yellow. He stopped and shoved the door open. It came loose with little effort. Looking in the room all he saw were a few rows of computers. "Hm." _Maybe someone forgot to log off?_ As he started going through the rows, waking each conputer up, he finaly found one that was left logged on. He inserted his scroll and went into the file section. There were floor plans, a list of employees, and a file named 'Semblances' that he could download. _One of those would be helpful_. He downloaded everything just in case. As he left the room he looked on the floor plans. _Looks like they keep the people in the others._ Walking past the guard he had electrocuted earlier, he saw a badge with a magnetic strip. _This should make things easy, should take his scroll just in case to._

He made the gap between buildings as fast as possible. The badge let him in and no alarms triggered. _Okay. straight, left, then the door at the end off the hall._ He ran as fast as he could. When he got there he placed his ear to the door, he heard small wimpers. He slid the badge through the slot and the door unlocked. The wimpers became louder and he could hear people telling others to wake up and get to the back of the room. He cracked the door, light came though. It was just as he thought, they didn't even let these people rest in darkness.

When he opened the door, he was aware the people could hardly see him in the significantly darker hallway. He stepped in the room. "Dont worry, my name is Faolan. I'm here to rescue you. We just need to get out as fast as possible. Can you all walk?" Silence was what he got in return. He lifted the gun he had taken and slid it across the ground to the people. "Take it, you may need it. I need you all to hurry."

A young man bent down and grabbed the gun. In a flash he pointed the gun at Faolan "How do we know this isn't a trap?"

Faolan turned and lifted the hair on his neck revealing a red tatoo '99' was printed permanantly into his skin. "I've been where you are, and I won't let what happend to me happen again." He looked at the small crowd of people. "Now come on, we have to hurry!" People started to run toward him. The young man came toward him. "I need you in the back incase anyone comes after us, can you do that?"

"Yes, and thank you."

"Good. Come on, this way." He started to lead them to the exit where he came in. "When we get over the wall, I need you to all run east and don't stop. There are more people in the other building." They turned the final corner. "That's the exit", Faolan rushed ahead to open the door. When he slid the badge he heard a buzzing noise. The door didn't open. "Oh, thats uh-"

"Oops. You seemed to have triggered an alarm" a voice came from a speaker. Everybody stopped in their tracks. "You shouldn't have used that badge to unlock doors. Well, you seemed to have bauched this job of yours. What's something you would say in this situation? Hm. Ah. It seems you are Faoling at your mission. Ha ha, ah. Well, time for you to die. 'T' would you do the honors?"

A slight 'Fine' was heard and then an explosion came from outside. Faolan rushed to melt the door open. As he was heating it up, he heard more explosions coming from outside. Then he heard another explosion from the building they were in. He pushed on the door opening it but another explosion went off and Faolan was sent flying outside. He hit the ground and rolled a couple times. He stood up and saw both buildings that had people in them were leveled. The sound of an airship taking off drew his attention to the smaller building. Two airships were leaving. He couldn't take it, everything went wrong. He let out a scream and his semblance activated. What looked like three wolf skulls appeared above his head. He dropped to his knees and white blasts came from the skulls and hit one of the airships. It fell down to the building and caved the roof in. Explosions started going off, and before long, it too, was gone.

 _Where did I go wrong? First my family now this. How will I stop them? If only I was a -._


	4. Orange Trailer

_There are people in this world who have never,_

 _and will never have a good heart. They are evil._

"Jasper, behave while I'm at work, okay? That goes for you two as well." He gestured to Jasper's little sisters. Raising his voice so his wife could here him from across the house "Honey, I'm going to work now."

"Okay, love you dear. Have a good day." Her voice came from the back bedroom.

"Love you dad. Be safe there." Jasper said as his father grabbed his keys.

"I'll be as safe as I can. Love you." He left the house and started toward work.

The day didn't last long. It was their cleaning day so they had a lot to do. Before he knew it, His mother came outside where he was cleaning. "Jace honey. Your sisters and I are going to walk to go meet your dad at work when he clocks out. Do you wanna go with us?"

"Sure I'll go, are we leaving now?"

"In just a few minutes, your sisters are getting ready."

When they there, Jasper saw one of his friends, Cal. No doubt waiting for his dad to get off work, his father was the onsite medic. The boy had told Jasper that he always waits for his dad to get off work at the end of the driveway to the main building. "Hey mom, would you guys pick me up here, I'm gonna talk with Cal. for a while. Also, why is there a crane out here?"

"Your dad said its some new equipment. But when they extended the boom it wouldn't retract, so they have to get it fixed before they can put it back on the property. And sure, we'll pick you up."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Jasper jogged over to his friend. "Hey Cal. hows it going?" He greeted with a fist bump. They talked for a few minutes about Cal's studies until Jasper saw his parents car coming down the road. "See ya." They gave each other another fist bump.

Jasper started to jog across the road when he heard a loud 'ping'. He looked up towards the crane. It gave off another 'ping' then started to creek. The long boom started to bend down before finally snapping. As if fell to the ground Jasper waved to his parents to look up, but they didn't have time to react.

He spent the next few weeks in a boys home, alone and in shock. They said if he could get a ride, they would let him go get some of his things from his house. After asking around and not finding one, he decided he'd just walk. It took him all day to get to his house. He didnt think it wouldn't take so long. Whenever he had gone into town, his family drove. When he arrived he started packing all the things he didn't want anybody stealing. Even if the house was quite a ways from Atlas the possibility was still there. Among those things were his mom's weapons from when she was a Huntress. She taught him how to hunt, fight Grimm and use his semblance if the need arises.

On his way back to Atlas he passed his father's work again. Although something was off, all the lights were on. He decided to check it out. He could only think of the memory as he walked down the drive way to the main building. As he got closer, he could see the parking lot was full of cars. What could be going on? He thought to himself. When he got to the door, he opened it. He could hear soft music coming from inside. Are they having a party? The mess hall was certainly large enough to throw a party in. Jasper's mind snapped, he set his bag on the ground and took his mothers duel axes out.

Jasper walked toward the music and came across a set of double doors. On the other side he heard conversations and laughter. He opened the door and walked though. The first person he saw was a man in a suit who looked at him with a puzzled face. Jasper walked up to him and punched his face. The man fell to the ground as gasps came from the people around him. He started to punch anybody in his line of sight. Most went down with one, Jasper was very strong after all. He looked up and saw people running for the doors. A few guards were coming his way but not many. Then he saw a young man, probably no older than him walking to the back of the room and left though a back door. All that's back there is the foreman's office and some record rooms. He knew this because a few years ago, his father gave him a tour. Well, there is only one way out of there anyways. Jasper turned to the guards who were now close to him.

"Stand down or we will shoot!" One of the guards said.

Jasper reached under his coat and removed the two axes. "What if I shoot first?" He tossed the axes into the air and the blades folded in on themselves and spiked end of the handle separated. He grabbed them of of the air and started to shoot in the direction of the guards. As they ducked Jasper tossed the pistol in his left hand back into the air. He grabbed it when it had it ax shape back. He swung at one of the guards hitting his helmet making him fall to the ground. He heard gun fire to his right, Weaving, he managed to get out of the way. He returned the shot at the guard and hit his shoulder. The man went down holding his arm. Two down one to go.

"You dirty faunas. Your all the same. Just a bunch of stupid animals." The gaurd gave a smug grin. Trying to send the boy over the edge.

"What did you say?" Jasper never let anyone get away with insulting him because he was part rabbit.

"I said your a dirty animal. You know, I recognize you. Your the son of that guy that died a couple weeks ago. I wasn't sad about it, he was lazy. I say good riddance." Jasper couldn't move, couldn't speak "Whats wrong boy, cant take -"

Jasper interrupted the man yelling, "Stop, talking!" While doing so, his semblance activated. The wave from the scream was enough to throw the man to the wall knocking him out. A moment of silence past, broken by the sound of footsteps.

Jasper turned and the young man who went into the back was now walking though the room toward the door. Jasper couldn't let him just leave. He ran over to him swinging with his ax. The young man stopped and two blades ripped through the top of his suit, stopping the ax before it hit his head. He spun out of the way, the two blades tore down the sides of his suit, he grabbed the light brown staff and pulled it in front of him. "Well this is going to bother me." He said as he took the jacket and shirt of revealing a mount strapped to his back. He bent his knees and took a battle stance resting his left hand on his right knee, the blades at the end of his staff retracted. "Listen. I understand that you want to fight right now, but the police are on there way, and I don't want to be here when they get here."

"I don't care" Jasper raised his arm and took another swing, but it was blocked before it even got close to striking. However it wasn't blocked by the staff. The young mans left foot was lodged between the ax blade and the handle. His staff expelled air propelling him into the air above Jasper. He saw the end of the staff fly by his face, over his head. Twisting in the air he landed.

"Look, we both should leave now. Stealing information from the Shnee Dust Company is frowned upon."

"I didn't steal anything." Jasper was confused by the young. He decided to swing again. Blocked by the staff, he swung with his other hand. Again and again his blows were blocked, no matter howor at what angle he hit they were all blocked. Jasper threw a punch toward his opponent. For some reason he didn't block with the staff. Instead he put his forearms in front of Jasper's fists and jumped. The blow sent him back through the air. He stopped before he hit the drink table. Jasper flipped the ax in his hand turning back into a pistol. He aimed at the young man and started to shoot. The young man grabbed the punch bowl, spilling it on himself and used it as a shield. _What?_ Jace thought. _That's glass, how is it not broken? It should have shattered!_

"No, you didn't steal anything, but I did, and they are going to think you were in on it to cause a distraction. By the way thanks."

"Wait, you stole something?"

"Yeah, but I'll explain later, we should leave." He was obviously in a hurry. But why, the police wouldn't be here for another couple of minutes.

"I don't even know you. Why should I trust you."

"You should trust me cause I could have sliced your head off when I was in the air but didn't. Also, neither of us are going to win this as we stand now. Your to strong, and I'm to fast. Now can we leave?"

Jasper thought for a second _. He's not wrong, If his blade came out when he was in the air, I wouldn't be alive. The second point was true too, none of my attacks are getting though._ "Uh. Sure, lets go." The young mans staff collapsed in half and he put it back on the mount. They both headed for the doors.

When they got to the front, The young man walked to the wall and grabbed a long leather coat, and put it on. "By the way, my name's Sachen Tome. Yours?"


	5. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Start of an Adventure

Jasper and Sachen stepped off the air ship together. Both hoped things here at Beacon would prove as interesting as their lives in Atlas. Sachen had been happy to meat someone his father knew. Vinin had offered to fully train him, but Sachen's goal was to do it how his father and grandmother did, and become a full fledged Huntsman. This was the first step in this new chapter in his life. They were the last to leave the air ship. Sachen had insisted on waiting so as to not draw undo attention to himself and his belongings. Jasper on the other hand was eager to get out and see the school he'd spend the next few years living at.

"Ugh! I told you if we kept that we'd have to carry it. Now we have to lug that stupid trunk around till we get our rooms." Jasper was understandably upset at his friends oversight. However he was responded with silence. Which didn't surprise him, Sachen was often focused on many things. After moving in with Sachen's family his life got crazy. He got involved with Vinin's rising empire and learned that the world was full of more scum than he ever though was possible. Vinin fought fire with fire, something Jasper could get behind. Sachen too but combat school demanded much of his attention so Jasper found himself mostly with Vinin. One time Vinin took Jasper to Mistral to show him why he fought the way he did. Criminals only understood crime, 'To conquer them, you have to do it on their field.'

Sachen was looking around at everybody, probably trying to find any strong people. "Lets just get to were we need to go. Look we have a straight shot for where we need to go." Grabbing the trunk he looked back at Jasper. "I thought that there would have been a luggage cart or something. I apologize. At least no one questioned us"

Jasper looked over. "Eh, We'll deal with it I guess. Also, just so your aware sometimes being noticed is a good thing. Like with girls, then its pretty good."

"Ha, how would you know?" Sachen turned around and grinned.

"Hey, I've-" His reply was cut short by an explosion somewhere in front of him."What the heck? Who blew up?"

"Eh, We'll find out eventual. For now, lets just get inside, to a spot where we can set this down."

"Guys, who cares, it was out side." In front of Visio stood four young men all bigger than him wearing matching armor sets. They had different weapons, but the same basic premise and color scheme, black and blue with snake like weapons. Also, on each of their left arms was a bright blue snake. One looked at Visio and walked over to him "Guys,look at this weirdo! Who wears a cloak inside? You must be boiling under there." The three he left looked bothered. Then he brushed open Visio's cloak reveling the block on his right hip. "Whoa dude, can you even lift that thing it looks like it weighs a thousand pounds! I mean come on, you have to let me hold it." Visio shrugged and grabbed the block and handed it to the young man. As soon as he had it the weight of the weapon drug him to the ground.

Visio crouched down and sighed "Lift with your legs, not your back. See?" He stood up lifting his weapon and tossed it into the air to grab it with his other hand. "Well, see ya latter." Looking over to the entrance, he threw it above the crowd of students. He caught the end of the chain, activated his semblance and was gone. When he appeared a moment later he was falling toward the ground. He had made sure that he Blinked out of the building. Luckily there was nobody going through the door, there was someone leaning on the right side of entrance however. Before he hit the ground he threw his hammer around his body, taking advantage of his now open cloak. The hammer swung around his waist then attached itself to his belt. The student looked up at him, he was a Faunas. Visio landed, rolled toward the door and with a smooth movement stood leaning on the other side of the door. "This doorway taken?"

"No, go ahead. Also, neat trick." He lifted his left hand and waved, under the leave of his hoodie was a light grey colored object on his wrist. "If your wondering my name is Faolan." He stretched out his hand to shake.

"I'm Visio. Good to meat you." Accepting the invitation to shake he noticed Faolan's was stronger than expected so he tightened his own grip. Neither let go till they were interrupted a few seconds later.

"'Excuse us guys. Just gonna squeeze through you." There were two of them, the shorter one was in front wearing a light leather trench coat, the other an orange captains jacket, both wearing denim pants. The one with the captains jacket had two axes on his back, the others weapon must have been under his coat. Oddly they were carrying a large wood trunk. They didn't stop for small talk just carried on through the door and set there trunk down at the back of the crowd and sat on it. Faolan and Visio both looked at each other curiously, simultaneously walking closer to the pair.

"So, Visio." Faolan paused making sure he had his attention. "I'm sure you know that we will be assigned teams. If possible would you like to be on a team with me?" Visio gave a confused look. "I ask because I want to be on a team with people I know can challenge me. Teleportation would certainly be a challenge. What do you say." Faolan was here to learn and become better, so he could accomplish his goal. Most were here to save the world from harm, he was here to simply put a stop to those who tear lives apart.

"If things play out that way, sure why not?" Visio didn't know anybody here so he figured that starting off with a friend would be smart. He also wasn't going to correct the assumption that what he does is teleportation. He couldn't just go anywhere, he had to be moving in the direction of his destination.

"Well, we made it." Sachen said as he sat down on his trunk. Looking at the crowd there couldn't have been more than fifty students. Towards his left he saw four of his peers. All with matching black and blue armor. It seemed that they were arguing over something. One of them was defiantly getting scolded. Then his eyes were drawn to a girl with red hair, Pyrrha Nikos. Sachen made sure to keep up to date on the best fighters on Remnant. He loved a challenge, and she would certainly be one. Sachen redirected his attention back to Jasper when he started to speak.

"Yup, still cant believe I'm here of all places!" Jasper gestured all around him. "Wow, to be here, to have my own weapon. This is not where I though I'd be a year ago." He said punching his friends arm.

"Yeah. You're definitely better with a bow than with a gun." Sachen had convinced Jasper that he should make his own weapon; 'Our parents weapons might be useful and sentimental, but they made them, for them to use, not us. We should do the same, make a tool we can use.' Jasper still had his mothers guns, but now he would fight with his own tools. He also helped him, along with Vinin, develop a fighting style that more tailored Jasper's strength. Sachen liked sparring with Jasper, raw strength like his was something Sachen never got in combat school.

"Ahem." A voice came over the speakers. When they stood up, they saw Headmaster Ozpin standing on stage. "I'll keep this brief..." Both thought he would have more to say, but he was the headmaster after all and was probably very busy. After the ceremony Sachen and Jasper found a safe spot to put the trunk, it was out of the way enough that nobody should go in the area. The night was short, with only a slight interruption from across the room. Caused by a group of girls, but it was dealt with.

Jasper didn't waist any time time going to sleep, he knew he would have a busy morning, Visio did the same. Sachen new there would be fighting tomorrow so he decided to prepare himself. By draining his aura, he strengthened his semblance. The process was simple but took a good deal of time. He did make sure he would recover by the morning. Faolan also made sure he was prepared for the next day. It would be a big day for everyone.


	6. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What could go wrong?

"Sachen, wake up." Jasper knew that he wasn't asleep, but thought it would do the trick to get his attention. Jasper nudged his friend. Sachen opened his eyes and looked around. He let a out a sigh when he saw everyone stirring. "Stayed up all night meditating again, are you going to be good?" Sachen would meditate for long periods of time before any big fight.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Maybe a bit grouchy, but I'll still be more than able to fight." Sachen looked up and smiled at Jasper. He got up to stretch, popping his back and neck. He scanned the crowd. "Hope nobody looked around last night. Don't want that trunk getting found."

"Why hide it anyways? Couldn't we just have left it with the rest of our stuff?" Sachen had already given him the answer a few times. Sachen raised his eye brows and looked at Jasper. "Yeah, whatever. God, if only you were a little less paranoid." He said the last bit under his breath. His response was an eye roll as Sachen finished rolling his bedding up.

The anticipation made the morning fly by. Soon enough Visio was getting his gear on. After he finished wrapping the chains of his weapon around his waist, he stopped and grabbed his cloak. He stood there for a few long moments gripping it. It would never get to go to who it was intended for. Visio made the cloak by hand for a friend, sadly he went missing before he could give it to him. It almost made Visio angry, there was no note, no sign of him wanting to leave and even the investigation lead by authorities came up empty. So until he met his friend again, he would keep the cloak.

Visio shook his head, to think on the moment. _'What should I do about that team situation?'_ He asked himself. _'Maybe Faolan, he seems like he'd be a good teammate. Someone with hearing as good as him would be great in battle, eyes are good and all, but you can't see behind you. Those four guys in the matching outfits are probably trying to be on the same team. It'd be great if they got split up. 'Hey uh, Ozpin sir, we were really wanting to be in a team together.' 'Well young lads, you shouldn't have put all your eggs in one basket.' '_ Visio chuckled to himself, he had never heard the Headmaster talk but that's how he imagined it. _'Well, anyway, about the only other people that stood out was those two guys with the trunk. I'd like to know whats in it, maybe if I was on their team they'd let me know. Hmm. Well whatever happens, I'll just have to deal with it.'_

It wasn't long before Faolan found himself standing on the cliff side. All the students where standing on metal plates on the ground. Faolan wondered why that was, but that question would be answered soon. Ozpin started to speak, his plan for making teams bothered him, he wasn't excited leaving his teammates up to chance like that, yet he knew he would have to deal with it. The headmaster confused him, he was so nonchalant and he seemed different than he did yesterday. When Ozpin told the students to take their positions, Faolan smiled, flight was something he enjoyed. _'I wonder how we are going to be thrown off, surely not all at once. That would be to dangerous'_ , Faolan thought to himself and looked down the line of students on his right. _'How did I not notice you were next to -...'_

His train of thought was cut off by his body suddenly flying though the air. He closed his eyes and spread his arms out. _'Why couldn't I have been given wings.'_ When he opened his eyes he remembered he was going to be falling through trees. "Well this blows", He said as he simultaneously touched two buttons on Lykos. He used his air dust to get another burst of speed. He was looking for an opening in the trees. It wasn't long before he found one. He reached out in front of him and activated more dust, slowing him down. He did it right and he was falling straight down into the opening. He used more air dust to slow his descent.

Upon landing, he looked up. Two more students flew over him. He heard a noise come from behind him. The person standing behind Faolan was much taller than him. He was a faunas, rabbit ears gave it away. As his classmate walked toward him he looked agitated. He could also see frost on his body. "Hi", Foalan greeted his new partner,"My name's Faolan Uchia, yours?"

"Jasper. So, your my partner?" The tone of his voice was slightly disappointed.

"Yup, guessing you had a friend you wanted to be paired with? Also, um, whats with the frost?" Faolan didn't understand, so he just asked.

"Yeah, I was and I use ice dust, a lot, so it happens. But honestly, it is really cool looking." Jasper put his arms up to flex.

"Well, if you think it looks 'chill', that's your opinion. Lets find that temple."He smiled, then turned and saw three beowulf emerging from the trees behind him. "Or we could fight them, that's an option too."

Jasper nodded. Taking his two axes and snapping the ends together, he formed a dust string between the two now folded blades. Ice dust activated in the middle of the bow, he pulled it back to form an icy arrow. His aim was on the closest grimm, and let go. He hit his target, but it didn't slow it down much. Hitting it with two more shots before it got too close for comfort. He let out a slight yell of annoyance as he uncoupled his axes. Then he waited for the wolf to try to swing at him. Jasper used his strength to block with his right arm and swung towards the exposed side with his left. When the ax sank into the grimm, it roared and started to fall limp onto Jasper. He threw it off him and looked toward Faolan but he had already killed the other two. He let out a sigh, disappointed that he didnt get the other grimm.

"What ? If you hadn't have wasted your time showing off your archery skills you might have gotten the second kill." Faolan wanted to know what type of person Jasper was, criticism is a great test of temperament.

"Hey!" Jasper said angerly. "Who do you think I am?"

"Hmm." Looking at Jasper, Faolan knew and answered. "I don't know. The worlds most pissed off snow cone?"

Right as Jasper was going to respond, he was interrupted by a grunt. Next to him was an Ursa, neither knew how it got there. Its next action surprised them both. It hit Jasper, not with its claws, but with the back of its paw, resulting with him flying off into the trees. _'Well'_ , Faolan thought to himself, _'not going to fight that thing by myself.'_ He used a burst of air to break his inertia, and ran after Jasper.

Landing on the ground Sachen looked around, he saw Jasper fall in a clearing not too far behind him. He'd go there first, but he got intercepted, however. Sachen stopped walking and looked at the person standing in front of him. He was roughly Sachen's height and weight, but that was hard to tell cause of the cloak he was wearing. "Hi", Sachen started the conversation, "My names Sachen. I guess we are teammates."

"Looks like it." He paused and looked toward the clearing. "I saw someone I met yesterday land over there. I was hoping to be on a team with him. My name is Visio by the way."

" Good to meet you Visio. Well, a friend of mine landed over there as well. Maybe if we hurry, we could-" Sachen was cut off when a large object flew between him and Visio.

"Wait for me!" a voice called then ran between the two.

"Want a lift?" Visio stuck out his hand and threw a block with his left. Sachen shrugged, and grabbed Visio's hand. Visio caught the chain that was going through his hand with a jolt, all four boys were standing next to each other.

"Oh, that's 'hand'y. He-he, get it 'hand'." Visio shook his head. Sad, Sachen looked at the person on the ground. "Jasper? What did you do?" He said when he saw that it was his friend.

"He got back handed by an Ursa. How did you get here? You were just over there." Faolan looked at Visio. "Oh, never mind."

"Uh, guys." Visio pointed behind them, when they looked up, the Ursa was raising its paw for an attack. "We should fight that."

"That sounds reasonable." Sachen said in response.

Jasper was the one to block the Ursa from hitting any one. Holding its paw from moving. Visio took advantage of the opening and threw his hammer into the grimm's gut. Sachen also attacked, he unsheathed his staff and one of the blades came out, he swung at the paw Jasper was still holding. Faolan seeing everything, slammed his palm to the ground releasing ice dust at the grimms feet, freezing it to the ground. After the Grimm was frozen the next attack to land was Sachen's, cutting off the grimm's paw. Then Visio's hammer connected pushing it to the ground. Visio grabbed the chain on his hammer and blinked just above the grimm. Twisting his body in the air, he struck the creatures head, killing it.

"Well that was nice and simple." Sachen said, "but now there's more." Sachen paused for a second to think. "Hey you", Sachen looked at Faolan, "First off whats your name, next whats your semblance?"

"Names Faolan, I can basically fire energy beams, but I've only been able to do it when I'm on the edge." Faolan was puzzled about this question, _'Why now?'_

"Well, we'll see about that." Sachen grabbed Faolan's shoulder making sure to make skin contact with Faolan's neck. "Lets kill some grimm." Sachen said as the other blade on his weapon came out and he took his fighting position. "Jasper, I'm going to focus on him, okay?"

"Got it. Lets fight." Jasper knew why but the others looked confused, not many people have a semblance anything like Sachen's. Jasper's been on the receiving end of that power boost many times, so he knew what he meant.

"Visio, with me. We are teammates now after all." Sachen said as he started toward one of the Ursa. Visio didn't say anything and just attacked, taking out his second hammer and solidifying both chains. He wasn't sure of Sachen's response time so he went for a wide shot to give him time. Sachen took that second to take a clean slice at the monsters head cutting it off. Then jumped to Visio's still moving hammer. Planting his feet on it's side, he used the strike to launch his body to the next grimm, spinning through the air. "WOO!" He yelled as he made contact with the second one pushing it to the ground. He landed and gave a second before getting up. Visio took this as his chance. Using what momentum he had left, he blinked to the grimm, slamming the his hammer's handle into to grimm, killing it. "Your pretty smart." Sachen said.

"And your pretty fast." Visio said. Sachen knew that he was a good fighter. Gauging his teammates, acting on openings, and most importantly, knowing how to kill monsters. The next few moments were intense. Together they had killed six Ursa. There were only a few left. The other two were also doing well, there was an excess of ice on the battlefield. Sachen looked back at the grimm he was fighting. Visio hit it pushing it toward Sachen, he flipped and sliced off its head, when he looked up, he saw an Ursa behind Jasper. _'How did that get there?'_ Sachen thought to himself. He angled his weapon toward them and let a burst of air. He spun so that when he reached the Ursa, he'd be in the perfect striking pose. But something was wrong, its paw was already coming down on Sachen, he didn't have the time to react and it clipped his side. Knocking him out of the air and onto Jasper. For the most part it missed Jasper, it sliced down his head from his temple, to under his ear. Neither activated thier aura.

Sachen saw the Ursa's other paw coming up to hit him. "Faolan! Semblance, Now!" Sachen yelled activating his, channeling it into Faolan. The rush of power was strangely familiar. He didn't have time to question it. He used it and focused it all into one beam, toward the grimm. As soon as it made contact, Sachen knew more was needed. "Jasper it's not enough." Jasper got up using the pain in his face to fuel his rage. Sachen, grabbed up his pant leg grabbing his calf. Pumping more of his semblance into him. Jasper activated his semblance when the light from Faolan's faded. Jasper's eyes turned an icy white. Sachen used his other hand and planted his staff into the ground, activating the ice dust he carried for special situations. As the deafening roar started, ice shards went everywhere. From his breath, Sachen's staff and the ice on the field. Sachen reached out towards Faolan "Get it's head!" Faolan felt another rush, smaller, but enough to use his semblance. So he did, this time vaporizing the grimm's head. Then everything got quiet.

Faolan stood there amazed at what just happened. Jasper was standing there panting. Sachen collapsed onto his back, laying there on the ground. Visio, came over to him and reached out his hand. Sachen reached and grabbed it, pulling himself up. He winced in pain. "Well, a couple of us need to work on our awareness I guess." Sachen paused and looked around. "Thanks for having our back Vis."

"Vis, I like it", Jasper said standing straight, then looked at Sachen. "Man you really didn't get any sleep last night did you?"

"Hey, it's not up to you", Visio paused. "But I am fine with it."

"I didn't ask if you were ok with it, its your new nickname regardless. No, I did not get any sleep Jasper. I will tonight, don't worry."

"Guys, are we not going to talk about what just happened?" Faolan cut in, still confused.

"It's called teamwork, cool stuff happens." Sachen's answer was less then satisfying. "If you want more, basically, I can strengthen others semblances."

"That's it?" Visio asked.

"There is more to it, but I think we should find that forest temple."

It wasn't too far from where they had landed. When they got there they found multiple chess pieces. "What do you guys think?" Visio asked looking at each of the chess pieces. "There's two of each." It was a minute before anyone said anything. "The Professor said that each pair picks one, then we would be assigned teams right?"

"Yup, think they are related?" Jasper asked

"Definantly, and since there are two of each, we should grab two of the same." Sachen said.

"Yeah, I doubt Ozpin would leave these here without purpose. But, which ones do we take?" Visio said.

"The Black Knights. Obviously." Faolan said as he grabbed one of the pieces.

"He's got a point, they are the best piece and c'mon, are we not going to be coolest team ever?" Jasper said

"You don't even play chess Jasper. But yeah, that's what we are going to do." Sachen said. As he went for the piece he looked back at Visio, a shrug was his answer. "Alright, lets do this." Sachen said as they turned around.

"Yup. Lets go scale a cliff."Faolan said as they started walking away. "This should be fun."


End file.
